1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a noise reduction apparatus, a noise reduction method, and a container data center including the noise reduction apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a container data center hundreds of servers may be operating at the same time. When the servers are working, the fans of the servers generate excessive noise. As a result, it is not comfortable for users when the users go into the container data center.